


Impostors

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calender 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (According to a kneazle), Animagus, Gen, according to a cat, humans are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: Crookshanks' thoughts on the two Animagi.
Relationships: Crookshanks & Scabbers (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & Crookshanks
Series: Advent Calender 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Impostors

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: idk, I needed to get out something, so here goes: (it's tiny)

Humans were stupid. Even the ones they called smart were anything but. They were blind. How they could not tell that that rat was not a rat and that dog not a dog was beyond him. Their magic – well, first of all they _had_ magic but also it was clearly not anything but a human's. How they did not recognize their own kind...

But no, instead he got scolded for pointing out that impostor. An impostor that positively  _reeked_ of the Dark, no less. And they let that thing around their young. Worse, it was sleeping in their den. Not on his watch! Young should be protected whether they were his or not.

The dog was an impostor, too. But unlike the rat, it wasn't tainted. Starved and desperate, maybe, but not tainted. And really, how dull were human senses that they could not feel the taint? It made his snout itch and his eyes burn just by being near it. 

And the rat's behaviour... Obviously it had no good intentions. And the longer he spent around that dog, the more the differences between the two became glaringly obvious. The dog was still an idiot human, but it was a well intentioned and did not wish anyone harm (aside from the rat) and instead was just as worried about the kittens as Crookshanks himself, if not more so. 

There was no question who he would aid. (That dog needed to eat more, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, no editing, not beta-ed etc etc.


End file.
